starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
ERS Einheri
The ERS Einheri is a Valkyrie-class ship of the Earth Republic Star Navy. It is on picket duty, patrolling the Cetian Sector at the request of the Cetian Astral Directorate. As a V-class, it has a crew complement of twenty souls and fewer weapons than a Star Destroyer, but is customized specially for its task. Einheri has been fitted with an experimental Nanobot System. As data from field tests of the nanobots are evaluated, the nanobots are reprogrammed and sent out into the field again. Einheri has a complement of two Blade starfighters. Einheri is an ongoing player ship based out of Pasadena, CA, and is open to all newcomers. It has a rotating group of guest writers assisted by the game creator, so it is a good place to learn to write an SSV scenario. With a mix of new and old players and guest writers, its tone and difficulty can fluctuate in conversation with the player crew. Duties The Einheri is tasked with patrol of the Cetian sector and their mission has been varied, though it has regularly included diplomacy and espionage. The Einheri played a significant part in resolving the Gharilian civil war, and in so doing, had several major engagements with Zera'Hah forces and ships. They have also undertaken missions of espionage in Praezorian space, against the Zera'hah, and played a significant role in the defense and evacuation of Dead Rock Station when attacked by the same. Mission Log These are the missions undertaken by the Einheri. Key to reading patrol Locations Crew Commanding Officer (CO): The ERS Einheri has had three captains since it began its current assignment in the Cetian Sector. Captain Joseph Alpha was the Einheri's first Commanding Officer. He was promoted and transferred shortly after being given command of the ship. Captain Remy-An Cao was the Executive Officer under Captain Alpha. He served as CO during the Ghirili Campaign and was awarded the Diplomatic Service Medal. He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and temporarily reassigned after a Star Navy Intelligence officer was sent in to report on his abilities as a commander. The official explanation was him to receive "advanced training." The current captain, Alan Green, was the XO during the Ardys Campaign and has led the ship on several successful missions since assuming command. Executive Officer (XO): The current XO is Lieutenant Vital Dasson. While he has performed his duty competently, he is looking to leave the Star Navy. Because of chronic personnel shortages, his repeated attempts to resign his commision have been refused and he is forced to continue to serve on the Einheri. He has served on the Einheri since it first started patrolling the Cetian Sector. Bridge Officers: The Einheri gets its lower ranked bridge officers from a number of places. The most common source is the Star Navy Academy. These 'green' ensigns often require extensive on the job training which they receive, usually under fire. Some of the bridge crew are transfers from other ships and at least one of these was transferred after being demoted. Like many of the smaller ships in the Star Navy retention is a common problem as many of the ensigns will request transfers to larger more prestigious ships or else assignments closer to Earth and home. However there are always the adventurous individuals who seek out the opportunities of missions on the frontiers of known human space. Chief of Engineering (ChEng): Warrant Officer Charles Mingus has served aboard the ERS Einheri since it first began patrolling the Cetian Sector. He has been awarded by Star Navy Command for his invaluable service to the Einheri. Category:Valkyrie Class Category:Earth Republic Ships